Felicity Smoak
Felicity Queen (nee Smoak) is the IT girl at Queen Consolidated and ally to Oliver Queen. Biography ''Arrow: The Undertaking Oliver brings Felicity the laptop of Harold Backman, who launders money for the white-collar criminals of Starling City, and asks her to return money to their rightful owners before they turn the laptop over to the IRS. Felicity tries to convince Oliver to apologize to Diggle for breaking his promise to him, but Oliver stubbornly refuses. After a while, Felicity walks into the club to find Oliver, only to find him conversing with Laurel Lance, whom she now meets for the first time. Excusing herself as someone who is fixing the club's router, Felicity urges Oliver to come with her so she could show him what she'd found, explaining that she hacked Cayman Fidelity and compiled a list of deposits made in the last year and had discovered a payment made on the same day of Walter Steele's disappearance. She manages to track it to Dominic Alonzo, who runs the biggest underground casino in the city. With Oliver hesitating to both storm Alonzo's place due to the unknown amount of security guarding the place and contact John for help, Felicity convinces him to let her get caught counting cards in order to place a bug on Alonzo's computer. Despite his reservations, Oliver bends to Felicity's tenacity, but insists that he plan the mission, which Felicity agrees to. Before she goes, Felicity pays a visit to John to try and convince him to help them save Walter, but to no avail. Sometime later, she and Oliver arrive outside Alonzo's casino, where Oliver gives her another chance to back out. When Felicity refuses to do so, he assures her that he'll be right outside, and they separate. With Oliver scouting ahead and providing her the password (Snapdragon), Felicity heads in, detailing how many of Alonzo's employees were in sight and also accidentally rambling at him, much to her chagrin. Her plan to get caught counting cards goes off without a hitch, and she is brought into Alonzo's office. Introducing herself as Megan, she plants the bug and agrees to never count cards in Alonzo's casino again, only for them to find the earwig that connected her to Oliver. Having lost contact with her, Oliver storms the casino and, after getting Felicity out of Alonzo's clutches, reverts to his old method of intimidating his target into confessing the information he wanted. The fear of God placed in him, Alonzo tells them that he'd heard the gunshot that killed Walter, devastating her and Oliver both. Felicity returns to the Arrowcave later that night to find Oliver sitting in the dark. Admitting that she'd been doing the same thing, she tries to extend her condolences to Oliver and his family, only for Oliver to tell her that Walter was still alive. He explains that his mother had known who had Walter all along, and he'd followed her straight to Malcolm Merlyn after giving them the news that Walter was found dead. He asks her to pull up Malcolm's phone records to trace the call he made to where Walter was being held, which Felicity discovers is in Blüdhaven. Seeing that the least amount of security is on the roof, Oliver charters a jump plane to parachute down, and when he recovers Walter, Felicity immediately proceeds to the hospital to see him. Felicity, Oliver and Diggle are trying to figure out what The Undertaking is and how Moira Queen is involved in it. Oliver decides that it's time he spoke to his mother about it, and when Felicity expresses concern due to what happened the last time he tried that, he tells her that he'd be doing it without the hood. When Oliver returns, Felicity is shocked to see the mess his face has become, scolding John and reminding him that he was supposed to pull his punches, indicating that John had told her about the plan Oliver had concocted to make his mother talk. Oliver asks her to research Unidac Industries, to which Felicity reminds him that Queen Consolidated acquired Unidac Industries in the same month they'd met. Discovering that Unidac Industries specialized in seismic infringement, Oliver theorizes that Malcolm plans to level the Glades using a device that triggers a man-made earthquake. Upon finding a news article suggesting that the copycat archer was involved, they realize that the Dark Archer is working for Malcolm Merlyn, and that they were tying up loose ends. When Felicity decides to hack into Merlyn Global to find information about Malcolm's plan, but is stonewalled by the company's firewalls, she expresses that they would have to waltz in to gain access to the company mainframe. Oliver decides to do just that, and Felicity ends up posing as a delivery girl for the Big Belly Burger and sneaks to the twenty-fourth floor with Oliver. While hacking in, Felicity encounters a guard patrolling the floor earlier than scheduled, and since Oliver is detained by Malcolm himself, John is forced to head up to rescue her, forcing her to pretend to be a Tommy Merlyn groupie. Later, she tells them that she left a Trojan in the mainframe, thinking it would come in handy in the future. The Trojan later alerts them when Malcolm logs onto his computer, prompting Oliver to face him as a distraction while John went to retrieve the earthquake device. However, Felicity's Trojan backfires on her, as Malcolm moved the devices when he discovered the virus. Detective Quentin takes Felicity into custody for questioning after police technicians find a computer trail linked with the vigilante's activities that traces back to her computer at Queen Consolidated. Felicity is later released when Oliver, as the vigilante, contacts Lance to warn him of the impending attack on the Glades. Before leaving, and without blowing her cover, Felicity explains that she had thought the vigilante was a bad person too, until she realized how much he'd sacrificed for Starling City. She points out that it makes him more of a hero than Lance gives him credit for. After stealing data from Merlyn Global, Felicity works with Lance to disarm the earthquake device threatening the Glades, blowing her cover with Lance and confirming that she was definitely in league with the vigilante, in order to prevent the Undertaking. Though successful in disarming the device, Felicity was stuck in Verdant as the back-up earthquake device was activated and proceeded to destroy the east side of the Glades. Arrow: Three Ghosts Felicity welcomes Moira Queen back when she pays a visit to the office, laughing at the joke Moira makes, but then awkwardly mentioning Moira's stint in prison, making Moira leave the room immediately. Minutes later, she and John fetch Oliver to tell him about a break-in at one of QC's Applied Sciences facilities, where a centrifuge has been stolen. They proceed to the site, meeting Officer Quentin, Kelton the Crime Scene Unit technician, and Barry Allen, who introduces himself as a CSI from the Central City Police Department. After Barry extrapolates a logical, but unbelievable explanation about the thief being super-powered by merely looking at the crime scene, Felicity realizes that he knew more about the case than they did and enlisted his help, telling Barry that Oliver wanted to keep the investigation in-house. During the course of their time together, Felicity exhibits signs of being attracted to Barry, though she was clearly uncomfortable when he mentioned his admiration of The Arrow and his theory that the vigilante had partners, particularly one versed in computer science. Barry seems to reciprocate her affections, and though he was briefly surprised to learn that Felicity spent her nights with Oliver, he is reassured when she denies liking Oliver romantically and then asks him to accompany her to the party Oliver is throwing to celebrate his mother's acquittal. She becomes angry at Oliver when he reveals that Barry has been misleading them, only for Barry to admit that he was investigating their case due to its possible relation to the events that led to his mother's death and the wrongful incarceration of his father. Oliver makes it up to her by reinviting Barry to the party, where they share a dance. Later, after Barry receives a phone call from his boss demanding he return to Central City at once, Felicity is visibly disappointed when he doesn't kiss her goodbye. She proceeds to the Arrowcave to direct Oliver to the thief's next target, only for the thief to overpower Oliver and knock him into a pile of unknown drugs. Felicity and John come to Oliver's rescue, and when she is unable to discover what Oliver was poisoned with, John decides to call 911, despite Oliver being in full vigilante garb. Felicity stops him from making the call, instead asking John to abduct Barry at the train station to ask for his help in saving Oliver. Felicity, John and Barry work together to save Oliver, with Barry using a small dose of rat poison to thin Oliver's coagulating blood. When Oliver wakes up, he is upset to discover that Felicity has exposed his secret to an outsider without his consent, leading to their first fight which ends only when Barry points out that Oliver was being a jerk to her. While Oliver was away, Felicity runs a print that Barry lifted from Oliver's neck through the computer and finds a match, identifying Oliver's physically-enhanced attacker as Cyrus Gold. As she ran Gold's picture through facial recognition softwares, targeting traffic cameras to track Gold's location, Barry smugly reminds her about his theory of the vigilante working with partners, and then surprises them by mentioning that he'd kept count of the high-profile cases they'd been involved with. Oliver soon arrives to question Barry about the side-effects of the rat poison, which includes hallucinations and excessive sweating. Felicity correctly realizes that Oliver has been hallucinating and asks what he was seeing, only to be upset and embittered when he mentions Shado, another girl he met on the island. Minutes later, Felicity announces that she had found Gold's location and directs John and Oliver to a motel Gold might be staying in. When Gold manages to hurt John, with him and Oliver narrowly escaping, Oliver tells Felicity to call for backup, and she reaches out to Officer Quentin. Later that day, Barry implies that despite her denying it, he understood why Felicity would like Oliver. Their conversation eventually turns to their holiday plans, though it is interrupted when Oliver arrives and asks for some privacy, prompting her and Barry to retreat to the Big Belly Burger to get some takeout. They return with John to find the Arrowcave in disarray, though Oliver denies that they'd had a break-in and doesn't explain what happened. After Barry tells Oliver that his hallucinations weren't being caused by any drugs in his system, Felicity finds a police report detailing Quentin's injuries and the death of several officers, including Quentin's former partner and friend, Lucas Hilton. Oliver leaves to speak with Quentin and returns with a key that Felicity tracks back to a place in the Glades. When Oliver prepares to face Gold once more, Felicity tries to stop him and fails, so she asks him to promise that he'd come back, but he doesn't. To John and Felicity's relief, Oliver returns mostly intact, and she rushes to hug him while he assures them that he'd stopped hallucinating, though he also warns them that they had to keep an eye on Roy Harper, who'd been injected with the same serum that gave Gold his enhanced abilities. When he asks after Barry, Felicity tells him that Barry had returned to Central City, just as Barry gives her a call. He tells her that he arrived too late to attend the activation of the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, but that if she ever decided to go on a date with someone who wasn't Oliver Queen (marking the first time her romantic feelings for Oliver is blatantly mentioned), then that someone wouldn't be late for their date, much to Felicity's delight. Barry mentions that he'd left a present for Oliver: a mask. Felicity helps Oliver put it on, becoming the first person to see him as The Arrow. When asked how he looked, Felicity tells him that he looks like a hero. Arrow: Unthinkable ''To be added Character traits Felicity is an intelligent, ambitious, hard-working, and tech-savvy woman who is highly confident in her computer skills. Though she doesn't go looking for trouble, she is also not one to back away from danger, particularly when there is a mystery waiting to be solved. These traits are proven when she accepts the task of looking into Moira Queen's seemingly blank notebook, despite Walter Steele's warning that the last man who looked into his wife's affairs died suspiciously the next day. In the same scene however, she also reveals a capacity for insecurity in regards to her position in the company, as seen when she assumed she was being fired after Walter called her up to his office. She is also a rather patient and indulgent person, as proven when she continues to humor Oliver Queen's odd requests, despite the obvious lies he provides her with and the dubious and dangerous nature of the tasks he gives her, such as accessing the contents of a bullet-ridden laptop, analyzing the contents of what he claims is an energy drink stored in a syringe, and decrypting a security fob that contained plans to rob an armored car of Blackhawk Squad Protection Group, which Paul Knox claims Felicity was the first person to ever do so. Aside from her natural talents and developed skills, Felicity's most prominent attributes are her capacity for compassion, kindness, and trust. It is presumably these traits that allows Oliver to trust her with the knowledge of his vigilante activities, as well as rely only on her promise that she would deliver him to his father's old factory after being shot, despite the risk of her alerting the authorities instead. Felicity proves her worth by performing all he had asked of her, and then going beyond what he expected by helping John Diggle patch Oliver up. She then stays at his side with John until he wakes up and, out of loyalty to the then-missing Walter, agrees to join the team to help locate her kidnapped employer. True to her tech-savvy nature, she proceeds to upgrade the Arrowcave's computers simply because Oliver's poorly set up system bugged her. She also helped him cover his tracks by hacking into the SCPD crime lab's computers and to order the destruction of Oliver's blood sample, which was collected by the police after he was shot by his mother. Initially, Felicity didn't approve of Oliver's harsh methods, especially murdering criminals when necessary, but they ultimately came to an understanding after stopping the Savior. Even though both Oliver and John have tried to prevent the need at times, Felicity has shown that she is capable of handling herself in dangerous situations, having gone undercover in a Mob Casino, infiltrated the Merlyn Global Group headquarters under the guise as a delivery girl, and offered herself as bait to catch the Dollmaker, all to help them take down the criminals they were after. She has been shown training only twice; once with Diggle shortly after joining the team, and once by herself before Sara assisted her. Conversely, Felicity is also portrayed as a jocular, socially-awkward nerd. She has a habit of babbling without censoring herself, and usually does so using double ententes with sexual connotation. This happens when she is nervous, particularly in the presence of authority figures (such as Walter Steele and Moira Queen) or those she finds attractive (like Oliver Queen and Barry Allen). Her trademark babbling often results in her feeling embarrassed, so she tries to backtrack and explain herself, which only contributes to her rambling. The exception to her embarrassment seems to be Barry, though neither of them seem to notice when she does it. But despite her tendency to babble, she isn't afraid to give voice to her opinions, and she always stands her ground unwavering when she knows she's in the right. Felicity uses humor in any type of situation, especially darker ones where her comical yet positive outlook on life usually relieves the tension. One of her strongest attributes is her ability to surprise others that underestimate her, such as Clinton Hogue, who scoffed at the idea of Felicity interrogating him, or Slade Wilson who thought Oliver "had a thing for stronger women", only for Felicity to be the ace in the hole in his own demise. In Season 2, Felicity becomes more outspoken, and stands up to Oliver more, despite her romantic feelings for him, she is also short tempered, like after Oliver promoted her to his executive assistant, despite the fact that it would be very suspicious that the new CEO has to go 18 floors down, every time he needs to speak to a member of the IT department. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Felicity is an intellectual whizkid, as evidenced by the crucial role she plays in Team Arrow, as well as her enviable skillset in tasks such as information retrieval, computer software and technology, and the creation of customized gadgets, among other things. She was able to draw an accurate theory regarding Oliver's alternate identity from the few requests Oliver asked of her which would later be connected to the vigilante's activities, but she did not expose his secret identity to anyone, nor did she mention it until Oliver entrusted her with the information. Felicity hints at being scientifically proficient from an early age (claiming to have been engineering computers since she was 7), which is a recurring trait among child prodigies. She is also an adroit card counter, telling Oliver that "it's all probability theory and mathematics". When Felicity infiltrates an illegal casino in "The Undertaking", she is so adept at winning card games that she was immediately reprimanded by the owner, who was under the impression that she was cheating. She has a superior memory, and is an expert engineer, showing her prowess in disabling both bombs and the Markov device. She also hoards and displays intimate knowledge in many other subjects, such as history, politics, economics, geography, physics, engineering, biology, and chemistry. *'Computer Specialist:' As an M.I.T. graduate (class of 2009) and a former member of Queen Consolidated's I.T. department, Felicity has proven herself to be a highly skilled computer specialist. She was able to recover valuable information, such as the blueprints of the exchange building where the Unidac Industries auction was being held, from Floyd Lawton's damaged laptop, despite the fact that it had sustained bullet holes. She was able to find the delivery location of a teflon-coated titanium blade arrow by tracking down its manufacturing company, Sagittarius, and finding out where and when it had been purchased using the company's records. She analyzed a sample of the drug named Vertigo and was able to find its manufacturing location in the city. After discovering the vigilante's identity, Felicity constructed a highly effective computer system in the Arrowcave, which she uses to locate people, places, and things Oliver has a problem finding on his own. *'Expert Computer Hacker:' Felicity is a highly-skilled computer hacker, capable of breaking into any computer system, which makes her a valuable asset to Team Arrow. She was able to hack into the crime lab computers of the SCPD and order the disposal of the vigilante's blood, which had been lifted from a crime scene for analysis. She also managed to easily hack into A.R.G.U.S.'s databanks in order to track Deadshot's movements and broke into Harrison Wells' (the director of S.T.A.R. Labs) personal files. The only computer system which proved immune to her skills was that of Merlyn Global Group, but this was remedied with the help of Oliver and Diggle, who snuck her into Merlyn Global's headquarters so she could gain direct access to their mainframe. She then proceeded to download the entire schematics from the Markov Device, and planted a Trojan in the system, so they would know what Malcolm was up to. She is more than able to bypass most firewalls and is also able to do so with surprising speed. Relationships *Oliver Queen/Arrow - Good friend and husband. *Roy Harper/Arsenal - Good friend. *John Diggle - Good friend. *Barry Allen - Good friend. *Quentin Lance - Ally. *Cyrus Gold/The Acolyte - Enemy. *Malcolm Merlyn - Enemy. *Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood - Enemy. *Moira Queen - Former boss and mother-in-law turned enemy; deceased. Appearances/Actresses *Arrow (12 films) **''Arrow: The Undertaking'' - Emily Bett Rickards **''Arrow: Three Ghosts'' - Emily Bett Rickards **''Arrow: Unthinkable'' - Emily Bett Rickards **''The Flash/Arrow: Flash vs. Arrow/The Brave and the Bold'' - Emily Bett Richards **''Arrow: Uprising'' - Emily Bett Richards **''Vixen: The Movie'' - Emily Bett Richards **''The Flash/Arrow: Legends of Today/Legends of Yesterday'' - Emily Bett Richards **''Arrow: Sins of the Father'' - Emily Bett Richards **''Heroes v Aliens'' - Emily Bett Richards **''Crisis on Earth-X'' - Emily Bett Richards **''Arrow: Deathstroke Returns'' - Emily Bett Richards **''Elseworlds'' - Emily Bett Richards Gallery To be added Category:Arrowverse Characters Category:Green Arrow Characters Category:Arrow Characters Category:Arrow: The Undertaking Characters Category:Arrow: Three Ghosts Characters Category:Arrow: Unthinkable Characters Category:Flash vs. Arrow Characters Category:Arrow: Uprising Characters Category:Vixen: The Movie Characters Category:Heroes Join Forces Characters Category:Heroes v Aliens Characters Category:Arrow: Sins of the Father Characters Category:Crisis on Earth-X Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Allies Category:Secret keepers Category:Love interest Category:Arrow: Deathstroke Returns Characters Category:Elseworlds Characters Category:The Flash Characters